<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Social experiment by salviohexia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707611">Social experiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia'>salviohexia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Jealous Senku, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Senku, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senku, who all his life has lived under logic and common sense, begins a social experiment about the mentalist, since he is convinced that he is trying to take away his sanity.</p><p>“He never thought it could happen to him, he never thought how he was going to feel. If he was honest, it was a horrible feeling.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Social experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The canon time is "extended", if it can be said in any way. Also, sorry for any mistake, English is not my mother language and this is not beta’d. You can find this story in Spanish too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the floor, sitting in the lotus position with his cheeks resting on the palms of his hands, Senku racked his brains in an attempt to come up with a logical answer.</p><p> </p><p>Sulking from his point outside the lab, he watched the mentalist helping Kaseki; the old craftsman did most of the work, Gen just hauling a few things back and forth, measuring times and taking temperatures. You could think —and notice with the naked eye— that these two had nothing in common, natural being a craftsman from the New Stone World and a young man from the 21st century. Yet there they were, working in harmony and making conversation with ease. He stared at the scene for another ten minutes, when he was convinced he would get no more, he went back into the lab.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>They had coincidentally concurred on the same wash day. When Senku reached the river, Kohaku, Ruri, Suika and Gen were already there, in fact, they had already finished their work, depositing the fresh clothes in bamboo baskets. He was just about to get closer when he noticed Suika slip into the river and began to splash in the water, urging Gen to join her. The mentalist, who was wearing only pants and a high-necked undershirt, decided to comply. Kohaku seemed to be caught by the young detective's cheerful laugh, because she entered the water to splash them both more aggressively than Gen and Suika could respond to her attacks. Ruri laughed, dipping her feet at the edge of the river, glad to see them play. Senku chose to go with them to start washing his robes, while listening to the uproar closely.</p><p> </p><p>“Pervert!” Kohaku's scream made him jump off the ground. “Can't you see we're bathing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Ruri and Suika laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not a pervert,” he defended himself. They weren't even in their underwear, he didn't see the problem. “And in case you haven't noticed, Gen is a man too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go away!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Kohaku could throw something at him, Senku chose to retreat. He stared at the mentalist, who gave him a condescending, amused smile. He rolled his eyes and left.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>The next time he was able to witness an interaction between the mentalist and the villagers, he was with Kinro and Ginro. Senku didn't think that any kind of affinity could exist between them. Leaning against one of the observatory windows, he watched the curious trio socializing.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you have to turn your wrist,” Gen repeated. “Yes! Very good, Kinro-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Gen, can we do this with our spears?” Ginro questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can, you just have to practice with this first.”</p><p> </p><p>Senku wondered what use it is to know how to do tricks with a cane as a cheerleader or master of ceremonies. Surely Gen had suggested it to the guards as a super technique to impress their enemies; and yes, it might work for the guys to acquire more skill, but in the end, Senku sensed that it was just fun for the mentalist, another way to pass the time. He cocked his head. In order not to have serious intentions, Gen explained without being mocking or condescending.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>Chrome nervously watched the operation written on the ground: get the square root of twenty thousand seven hundred and thirty-six. Gen was by his side, patiently waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked despite already knowing the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Gen is teaching me more bad math,” Chrome explained, “but I didn't think it was going to get like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's the same as how you solved the roots for the three-digit numbers. Start by separating the number.”</p><p> </p><p>Senku, knowing that this was not his class, fell silent. Gen's student took a while, but managed to correctly solve what had been requested. The mentalist congratulated the apprentice scientist sincerely, and Chrome thanked him with an expression of deep admiration. Senku’s heart missed a bit when he witnessed that, he had to look away, because he did not know —nor was he going to find out— if it was pride or tenderness what was suddenly feeling.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>It was nothing pleasant what he felt when he saw Magma and Gen chatting. That in itself had nothing wrong, the relationship between them was still somewhat rough due to the <em> incident </em>, and although they still could not be called friends, they were on more civil terms.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so strong, Magma-chan,” Gen praised.</p><p> </p><p>Senku knew —knew— knew ten billion percent for sure that Gen was only taking advantage of not carrying the supplies he had to take to the warehouse himself. He knew. It was obvious. Clear as water. Logical. <em> He knew </em>. And yet the stupid smug smile on Magma's stupid face made him lose his mind. He almost ran to explain to the idiot that he was just being used like a mule, but he held back. He watched them walk away on the way to the warehouse, whispering, Gen speaking in a slightly more shrill tone than usual, and Magma telling some stupid story where he had used his brute strength, possibly exaggerating the details.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot,” he muttered, putting his little finger to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>Something was wrong. Something was wrong with the mentalist, if it was necessary to clarify. He didn't dare point out what it was, nor had he come to the conclusion himself yet. He drummed his fingers on the desk, staring straight ahead. He had to follow the scientific method.</p><p> </p><p>To begin with, the question to be resolved. Was Gen trying to drive Senku crazy? The next thing was to do some research, of which he had already done a little, but would need help. It was a bit early on the process, but he already had a hypothesis about it: Gen uses his mental tricks on Senku to drive him crazy and stay with the village. Okay, okay, that was an exaggeration, if anyone asked he would admit to having full confidence in the mentalist. But! But ignoring his real motives, Senku had to say something to fill the gap in his statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Senku,” Suika's sweet voice made him straighten up. “Kohaku told me you were looking for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Detective Suika, this is a very secret and delicate task. Super secret and confidential,” he emphasized, “do you think you can handle it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Suika will do her best,” she nodded energetically.</p><p> </p><p>Then he explained to the little girl that she had to be careful and be quiet so as not to lose sight of the suspect without being detected.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't tell me Gen still thinks about betraying us,” the girl cried, her eyes glassy.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” he was quick to reassure her, “just that Gen is up to something and I want to know what it is before it happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Suika's mood immediately improved, “like a joke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>Gen sat next to him at breakfast, he had made tea for both of them, Senku accepted it without thanking him, continuing his conversation with Chrome and Kaseki, explaining to them how a gear that they would use later had to work. The mentalist didn't try to enter the conversation, he waited for the three of them to pause to sigh, telling no one in particular that he missed coffee.</p><p> </p><p>If he had been speaking, Senku would have lost the thread of the conversation —well, not really, he was only adding it for the dramatization of the events— since he could quickly visualize Gen leaving the popular cafeteria with the green mermaid logo; he would wear designer clothes —not that Senku knew about that—, sunglasses, and he would happily leave with a cold coffee in hand, ready to start his day. Senku's imagination went way beyond that, even setting up a scene where he was accompanying Gen. He felt ashamed of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you a coffee addict, Senku-chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he shook his head, “Byakuya wouldn't let me drink it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You seem more like someone who abused energy drinks.”</p><p> </p><p>Gen was right. Senku paused from the extra comments he had for his science companions, talking about his student nights, which were mostly due to his personal projects. “It's not like I've had a hard time in class.”</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>He excused himself from Chrome when he saw Suika waving him out the window. He had asked her to give her summary before she went to sleep, that she could interrupt him no matter what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>The girl gave her first report: “After breakfast Gen went to get new flowers for Ruri. Then he went with Kohaku, Kinro and Ginro, Kohaku used him as an example of how to get rid of a difficult grip, although Gen's wasn’t…” she said in a thoughtful whisper. “After that he went to help Kaseki and well, that's it, dinner and that's it.”</p><p> </p><p>He put his thumb and index finger to his chin. Nothing weird yet. He thanked Suika and continued his work.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>When he entered the shack they both shared, the mentalist was shaking his tatami.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, today you come on your own. At a decent hour,” Gen said mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>He replied with a sarcastic laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I know it's not healthy to stay up late," Senku said, pretending it was something he didn't do every night.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it. Poor me thinking it was because you missed me,” Gen replied, batting his long lashes rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't miss you if you're always close,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I see. I will consider leaving for a while then, the distance fuels the love for the loved one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or fuels oblivion.”</p><p> </p><p>Gen smirked, hugging the tatami to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you can forget me so easily, Senku-chan."</p><p> </p><p>It was when he was lying down, about to fall asleep, that he reasoned that he indirectly thought of Gen as a <em> loved one </em> . He ignored that, insisting that friends, by definition, are loved ones too, in fact. Also, in that fragile moment of the late night, Gen's words about going away were repeated like a broken record on his brain, to which part of him answered in the same way: <em> don't go, don't go, don't go </em>. It didn't take him longer to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>For four days, Suika's reports showed nothing out of the ordinary, perhaps the most relevant being the pranks Gen had played on Chrome and Magma with leading questions.</p><p> </p><p>Senku was upset. At that moment that Gen was going up to the observatory to keep him company, it was very difficult for him not to take it out directly on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Senku-chan, do you think you could show me the constellation of my zodiac sign?”</p><p> </p><p>The annoyance vanished like wind-blown dust, glad to spend the night listing the constellations visible in that sky three thousand years newer than they ever knew.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>The question hit him like a bucket of ice water. He pretended he hadn't listened, continuing to distill some alcohol that they still had in stock.</p><p> </p><p>“Senku, can you hear me?” Chrome insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you say something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked you what you talk with Suika about every night.”</p><p> </p><p>More than a week had passed, it was only logical that Chrome was going to be curious about it.</p><p> </p><p>“A task I asked her to do,” he admitted vaguely.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh tell me what it is, I might help too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it,” he muttered through his teeth, “it's a very delicate job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Delicate why? What's wrong?” Kohaku had decided that it was an excellent idea to enter the lab at noon. Senku felt his stress rise from zero to one hundred in a second.</p><p> </p><p>“A secret task he assigned Suika," Chrome reported.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don't give her so much responsibility,” the blonde scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“It's not difficult, she can do it. She’ll be fine,” he added, dreading the stern look Kohaku gave him.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy, Gorilla,” Chrome spoke nonchalantly. ‘Who do you think you call Gorilla?’ “I don't think Gen hatched a plan that included putting Suika in danger.”</p><p> </p><p>Or not deliberately, Senku thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Gen doesn't know either.”</p><p> </p><p>Stupid!</p><p> </p><p>Idiot!</p><p> </p><p>Senku fought the urge to cover his mouth with his hands. But he must have made a gesture that gave him away, as his friends raised their eyebrows in disbelief, not expecting to hear that.</p><p> </p><p>“That is interesting,” Kohaku said.</p><p> </p><p>“It just makes me more curious,” Chrome complained, in a little tantrum. “Is it about Tsukasa's empire?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Now shut up, I must concentrate.”</p><p> </p><p>Chrome seemed pleased with the answer. Too bad it wasn't the same with the warrior.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren't suspecting him, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” he gritted his teeth. “By the way, you are ten billion percent prohibited from talking about this.”</p><p> </p><p>The two contemporaries shared an incredulous look. Senku did not know at the moment that he had dug his own grave.</p><p> </p><p>“How suspicious …” Chrome muttered. “Kohaku, do you know where Suika is now?”</p><p> </p><p>“She went out with Gen to collect some flowers.”</p><p> </p><p>“How convenient,” he found himself responding out of inertia.</p><p> </p><p>Damn it! He cursed internally. Was he going to spill everything out all day?</p><p> </p><p>Poor Senku little did he know that his weary subconscious begged him to discuss the topic he had been putting off for so long. It was a part of him that he totally never listened to, half because of the cringe, half because that part of him had Byakuya's irritating voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it convenient?” Chrome and Kohaku asked in unison.</p><p> </p><p>He pursed his lips. He didn't answer, not wanting to screw things up further.</p><p> </p><p>Error. A cold sweat covered his body when he saw Kohaku's eyes widen in a clear gesture of momentary enlightenment.</p><p> </p><p>“The task you assigned Suika has to do with Gen, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Chrome looked at her in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Senku got warm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is!” Kohaku answered herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true, Senku? What 's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Was no one else hot?</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're all red,” his lab partner pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you're all red.”</p><p> </p><p>He stomped out of the lab. He didn't have to endure any questioning from his so-called nosy friends. He did too much for them to receive such poor payment. And he was the village leader, damn it.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently Chrome and Kohaku were unwilling to leave him alone, immediately following him. Senku quickened his pace in a brisk walk, heading nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop him!” Kohaku yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Senku had not noticed the brothers until they prevented him from continuing on his way, pointing their spears at him, they looked clearly confused. He threw his arms up in the air, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Can't you leave me alone for five minutes?” He claimed.</p><p> </p><p>“You are acting very defensive, Senku,” the warrior accused.</p><p> </p><p>“He looks very uncomfortable, I think it's best to leave him alone,” Chrome muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” the girl insisted, “he must trust us. We’re his friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“What's going on?” Ginro asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Senku had Suika investigate Gen,” Chrome explained. Damn traitor, wasn't he willing to help him just a second before?</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Why?” Kinro cocked his head, disoriented.</p><p> </p><p>“That's what we want to know,” Kohaku replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he's doing something to me, okay?” he exploded. “He's using his psychological tricks to annoy me and I don't like it. Do you understand how inconvenient and unproductive it is to be working and then think about him? Because I doubt it very much. It happens to me every day, it happens to me all the time. I'm sick of it,” he admitted furiously. His fists were clenched almost to the point of pain, his whole body trembling.</p><p> </p><p>The guards had lowered their weapons. Senku was breathing heavily, four faces stared at him dumbfounded. Chrome was the first to dare to break the heavy silence that had settled.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Senku …” Chrome took a nervous step forward. "You do know that Gen isn't doing anything to you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's the only explanation.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has to be a joke.” Ginro laughed. Senku wished he could disintegrate him with his gaze. “That's the strangest way to say you're in love,” he said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>In love?</p><p> </p><p>He?</p><p> </p><p>With Gen?</p><p> </p><p>Senku was the next to roar with laughter, ignoring that it was a strange and forced laugh. The spectators became somewhat uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Good that one, Ginro,” he clapped him <em> slightly </em>hard on the shoulder, “but you've been in the sun too long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Senku …” Chrome stopped mid-sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn't you really notice before?” Kohaku sounded quite concerned.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the world falling apart.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>When Suika gave him the report that night, he told her that the spy operation was over, that he had collected enough information.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>Do not panic. Senku slapped his face twice to make himself see reason. He could not be carried away by fear or the gossip of the people. His friends, no matter how good people they were, could not guess his feelings, only Senku himself could understand what was happening inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Easy peasy. He just had to change the focus of the investigation.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>The first opportunity to collect data came soon after the incident with the busybodies. Gen was with him and Chrome in the lab, helping Senku mix some substances, while Chrome worked on his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Now add three drops of ethanol. Only three.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but watch Gen's focused gaze, his narrowed eyes, his steady pulse as he poured the liquid into the beaker. He had very esthetic hands, he noted, some visible veins, long fingers, a good grip, and a pulse that surgeons might envy.</p><p> </p><p>He made a mental note that he appreciated the accuracy with which the mentalist could follow a chemical procedure. And nothing more. The pretty hands —pretty?— were a bonus.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready, Senku-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>Senku had to clear his throat before answering.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>The next event would be due to weather conditions. It was one of the last summer rains, Senku had been working alone at the observatory. It wasn't night yet, dinner hadn't even been served. But he decided that it could be dangerous to go down the stairs in that weather and in the dark, it would be best to go to work elsewhere. As in a cartoon, he barely set foot on the ground, the drizzle turned into a downpour, drenching him completely.</p><p> </p><p>He watched, without moving, the movement of the villagers: some children jumping in puddles, men and women hurrying to gather their clean clothes or outdoor kitchens. He couldn't help but think of the rainy afternoons when he left class; groups of girls sharing a huge umbrella, the makeshift parade of colorful raincoats, and the smells of coffee and tea in the air.</p><p> </p><p>He preferred sunny, clear days. Thus they were ideal for space launches. But he could see the appeal of days like this. Senku recalled that when he was a child, Byakuya spent rainy afternoons with him, accompanied by tea, reading encyclopedias to him. He smiled softly. Suddenly the raindrops stopped falling on him, he blinked to clear his vision, meeting bright gray eyes fixed on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Senku-chan, you can't just stand here. You're going to catch a cold, and then what would we do without you?”</p><p> </p><p>Gen was at his side, holding up his purple yukata like an umbrella. Senku replied with a sideways smile, insisting that a little water had never killed anyone. They walked together to the hut they shared, every now and then their shoulders touching. As soon as they entered, Gen threw him a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Dry yourself soon,” he pleaded, as he did the same.</p><p> </p><p>Senku shamelessly stripped off his wet clothes, drying his body, he definitely felt better as he entered his clean robe. Gen did the same, and although they were both boys, and although it was certainly not the first time they had met in these conditions, Senku could not take his eyes off him. The way Gen carefully untied each one of his garments and placed them carefully on the floor, rubbing his body with the soft fabric of his blanket, gently stepping into his new change. It was hypnotic.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want tea?” He repeated the words that Byakuya had said so many times, looking away at last, feeling just a little more heat on this body, especially on his face. Gen said yes with a funny little voice.</p><p> </p><p>He noted to himself how helpful the mentalist could be. Nothing more. The scene of Gen taking off his clothes was pushed to a far part of his brain. Not to the Recycle Bin, no, but a very similar folder.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>He almost forgot to record the following, which happened at the observatory. He, Chrome, and Gen had been working late; well, him and Chrome, Gen was solely there for company. They had decided to take a break on the advice of the mentalist, they settled on the floor to chat about trivial topics. Senku was facing Chrome, while Gen was on his side.</p><p> </p><p>Chrome was the first to go down, falling asleep mid-sentence. Gen taunted him —in a sleepy voice— saying it would be funny to draw obscene things on his face. Senku chided him, asking if he had ever done such a mischief, to which Gen replied that they had no proof.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Gen talk about the last parties he remembered attending, explaining that he spent nights dancing with friends, taking a lot of selfies, saying it was too bad his Instagram was lost forever. Amused by his story, Senku explained the materials and procedures necessary to make a camera, when he felt a weight on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at Gen who had fallen asleep on him. The first reflex was to push him away, although he was able to control himself, the sudden urge to be close to him was greater. His eyelids were heavy, the breeze coming in through the window was nice, and Gen's body heat was comforting, plus he smelled great.</p><p> </p><p>That night he recorded all that as a pro. He didn't know exactly what, but he did.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>As is often the case when the season changes, the weather behaved strangely on those days; autumn was present in the mornings, summer returned to play in the afternoons only to realize at night that its shift was over.</p><p> </p><p>This was a busy morning shift, most of the inhabitants of the Scientific Kingdom worked hard. Senku was working side by side with Kaseki, Gen and Chrome a few feet in front of them on their own task. He watched Gen, who was looking over Chrome's shoulder, attentive to the boy's instructions; he looked him up and down, he had an unnatural stiff posture, he seemed to hug himself, and ah! He was wiggling his toes incessantly.</p><p> </p><p>Senku excused himself to Kaseki, assuring him that it wasn't going to take him long. Half an hour later, he poked his head out of the lab and called the mentalist. Gen asked Chrome to wait for him before proceeding.</p><p> </p><p>“You're going to need them,” Senku said as soon as Gen was near him. He held out his arm and looked away, like a disinterested gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Gen's grateful smile, who was neither slow nor lazy to put on his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“How much are they going to cost me?” He asked mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>Senku laughed maliciously.</p><p> </p><p>“You can pay them back by working overtime today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I imagined it.” Gen gave a false sigh, his eyes twinkling in a peculiar way.</p><p> </p><p>And it must be clarified: that had nothing to do with testing his newly rethought hypothesis, he did not collect information or think too much. Sometimes he was just a good person and that's it. Moreover, not even that, sometimes he worried about the conditions of his workforce and that's it.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>He decided to be part of the fruit, seed and herb gathering team, so he ended up going on a field trip with Gen, Suika, Chrome and Magma. Ginro had wanted to accompany them, but Kohaku forced him to stay in training.</p><p> </p><p>Suika was with Gen, leading the way, followed by Senku and Chrome, with Magma walking in the background. Along the way they found several shiitake, which the watermelon-masked detective had fun cutting; the girl almost cut a <em> laughing mushroom </em>, but the mentalist immediately pushed her hand away, explaining that they were not good for health.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at a section of forest that looked like pears and tangerines field. It <em> looked like </em>because although the trees were relatively close to each other, it was necessary to separate to gain ground. Senku and Chrome went on one side, Gen, Suika and Magma on the other. Sometimes he could hear the mentalist's laugh in the distance, wondering what could be so funny.</p><p> </p><p>They met again about two hours later, each of the boys carrying baskets full of fruit on their back, the shiitake and other spices in bags that Chrome offered to carry. The outward formation held up on the return, except now Magma was on Gen's other side, chatting. Senku cocked his head at the strange sight in front of him, Gen, Suika and Magma looked like some kind of family. He felt cringing at the thought, so repulsed that he almost wanted to vomit.</p><p> </p><p>A question suddenly appeared on his mind. He was investigating if he had romantic feelings for Gen, but he never gave a second thought to whether Gen might like him in that way. He didn't know if the mentalist only liked women, or if he wasn't straight, maybe he just wasn't his type. The two of them had similar builds and heights, what if Gen preferred tall, muscular guys like Magma or Tsukasa?</p><p> </p><p>Chrome slapped him on the shoulder, he had a huge smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry, Senku,” he said, in the loudest whisper Senku had ever heard, “he's no match for you.”</p><p> </p><p>He perfectly felt his blood rushing to his cheeks. Honestly, he shouldn't have given Chrome the benefit of the doubt believing him to be more subtle than Taiju. Not that he ever imagined he would have to worry about it. Magma said something and Gen laughed, this time he heard it loud and clear. It was a lung failure, he self-diagnosed, because he felt the air escaping from his body.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so, Magma-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>Once back in the village, the work of storing and saving the fruits was carried out by other members of the Scientific Kingdom. Both scientist and mentalist had very similar physical conditions, so they were the ones who finished the most tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't even think I'll get up early tomorrow,” Gen commented, he was by his side stretching his body; first he raised both hands up as high as he could, then brought them forward.</p><p> </p><p>“You should ask Magma to cover you, with you two being so friendly now.” Wow, he didn't even stop to think before he blurted that out.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm just trying to get along with everyone,” Gen replied.</p><p> </p><p>“With the guy who tried to kill you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Especially with the guy who tried to kill me. You know, so he won’t do it again. And most importantly,” Gen gave him a playful smile that Senku recognized all too well. “I'll need someone strong on my side when I plan a coup.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as the unpleasant unknown feeling had settled in his chest, just like that it was gone. Relief washed over him.</p><p> </p><p>Senku gave him a half smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have guessed, you betrayed Tsukasa, I don't see why it would be different with me.”</p><p> </p><p>They both laughed in a slightly macabre way.</p><p> </p><p>That day he didn't make annotations either.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>“This is technically a sleepover, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not. It's just you interrupting our work,” Senku declared.</p><p> </p><p>“What's a sleepover?” Chrome wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleepovers are when a group of friends stay to sleep in the house of one of them. The normal thing is to spend the night eating candy, watching movies, playing video games, all that while gossiping,” Gen explained.</p><p> </p><p>Senku rolled his eyes, as if Chrome could understand the concepts of movies or video games.</p><p> </p><p>“That's more of a kids thing,” he pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“You're wrong, I went to a couple of sleepovers in high school, and let me tell you that the older you get, the better the gossip gets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What do you talk about at sleepovers?” Senku wished Chrome wasn't so interested in the culture of the modern age.</p><p> </p><p>“A bit of everything, but the main theme is always matters of the heart,” Gen explained in a sweet voice. Senku rolled his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“We spent the night working, talking, and then we slept in the same place,” Chrome recapped. “I'm no expert, but it sounds like a sleepover to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chrome, don't encourage him. Mentalist, we are busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let's start with you, Chrome,” Gen ignored him, “at what age was your first kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Senku mumbled, scratching his ear with his little finger.</p><p> </p><p>Chrome got red like a tomato. Stuttering he expressed that he had not had it yet. Reluctantly and due to social pressure, Senku ended up answering the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not surprised by you two,” Gen sighed, “you're too pure and chaste for this. Anyway, mine was when I was fifteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I assume you are not.” Senku raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Pure and chaste? Not anymore.” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Senku was curious to deepen into that subject of the mentalist's life, an inexplicable desire had come to him to know a part of his past with other people, but he was interrupted by Chrome before he could even speak again.</p><p> </p><p>“Gen, a question. I have a friend who is in love with someone, but doesn't want to admit it. It seems to me that it is because he is afraid to confess and be rejected. How can I help him?”</p><p> </p><p>His —scientific— curiosity toward Gen's past turned into anger towards Chrome. He was going to strangle him, he didn't need superhuman strength to reach his goal, he could even choke him with his belt. Gen laughed, for an instant Senku's world fell apart, scared of being caught in a situation he still disagreed on.</p><p> </p><p>“You're totally talking about you and Ruri, aren't you?” He asked, amused. Chrome started sweating from everywhere. “In my opinion you would make such a cute couple.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think? I mean, this is not about me!” He shouted, embarrassed. Chrome thought for a moment, his voice cracking as he asked his next question: “How do you know when someone reciprocates what you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>By that time no one was working anymore, they had sat on the floor, covering themselves with the blankets they kept just in case in the laboratory.</p><p> </p><p>“I imagine that you ask in case it has not been explicitly spoken. It is more difficult to recognize the signs when you are the one concerned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“For being so awestruck with the person, of course. The signs that someone corresponds to you can be clear: the way they see you, how they speak to you, how they behave when they are near you, the details they have with you, well, a lot of clues.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a very expressive type of person.” Chrome shook his head. “It wouldn't work if the person you like is shy. Or… mysterious,” he added in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You're mistaken,” Gen insisted, “the signs of infatuation are always the same. Sure, maybe the reaction of an outgoing person is, for example, throwing you a surprise birthday party; and the reaction of someone shy is, also for example, that they offer you a cup of tea and that they prepare it to your liking without you telling them how you want it.”</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Gen looked at him. Senku's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Calculate his date of birth, give him an observatory with the help of all his friends. The recent rainy day where he offered the mentalist a drink himself and made it the way he remembered watching Gen make every afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Gen continued, “the easiest way will always be to speak it face to face.”</p><p> </p><p>Chrome kept talking to Gen for a long time before they finally fell asleep. Senku, for his part, just thought it was about time to end the experiment once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>Until now, Senku had analyzed Gen's relationships with the other members of the village, had studied his own reactions while being around him. But he hadn't spun any of that. He hadn't compiled his results yet.</p><p> </p><p>It all started one normal afternoon of lab work, Senku was silent, mentally going over the formula of the chemical compound he was trying to recreate, when he remembered Gen.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, out of nowhere. He remembered the mentalist and could not stop, he recalled the conversations they had had the day before, interrupted by the rhythm of work that he himself insisted on following, and he found himself wishing he had more opportunities to speak with the mentalist; not about pending or problems in the village, just talking with him.</p><p> </p><p>It did not take much importance when it happened for the first time, only until his concentration was frequently lost, several times a day, until he began to wake up thinking about him, wanting his closeness even though he slept peacefully a few meters from him. </p><p> </p><p>No one could blame him. Gen had been there for him, helping, playing along when needed, understanding his train of thought, gifting him with an observatory. He grunted in annoyance, who does that? Who calculates the age of someone they don't know and then gives them an observatory? Obviously, at the very least, it was going to move something in him.</p><p> </p><p>It was a lie that he did not know what was happening to him. Or rather it was that he never thought it could happen to him, never thought how he would feel. If he was honest, it was a horrible feeling.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered why that feeling suited Taiju so well; when it came to Yuzuriha, his best friend became more chivalrous, dashing, and energetic. Senku, on the other hand ... he felt an oppression on his chest, he was easily distracted, he had unwarranted envy when he saw Gen talking with other people. It did not make sense. He did not know why so many songs, books and movies had been written in honor of such a sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya had told him that one day he would be interested in someone special, that he would want to be with that person, do things for them. He hid his face in his hands. It was embarrassing. A scientist like him, defeated by his illogical impulses.</p><p> </p><p>“Senku-chan?”</p><p> </p><p>Gen poked his head into the observatory. Senku, who had been sitting on the floor, almost jumped in fright. He shook his head in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I'm just a little tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Gen placed a plate of food in front of him. Senku thanked, but only pecked at dinner. The mentalist took a seat next to him, said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>There were no awkward silences between them, but Gen was perhaps a bit agitated, shuffling his feet and absently humming a song. Senku gazed at the stars, listening to the melody. He had a lump in his throat and his chest ached.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it from Lillian?” He asked after a while.</p><p> </p><p>“No, the song is ‘<em> La vie en rose </em>’ by Édith Piaf.”</p><p> </p><p>“You speak French?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, I don't think I'm even qualified to sing that song properly. The song tells of a woman in love who feels so happy to be close to her beloved man that her sorrows are erased, and she even sees life colored pink.”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems pretty cheesy,” Senku smirked.</p><p> </p><p>The mentalist insisted that he couldn't stay without dinner, to which Senku reluctantly agreed, eating slowly as Gen continued his tune. He would have liked more than just hearing him hum, Gen had a nice voice.</p><p> </p><p>Senku couldn't help but wonder if Gen had knowingly chosen that song to give him some kind of message, or if nothing else had been selected upon by chance. He felt himself blush, no, no, he was not that delusional to believe such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>Gen gave him a “Better, right?” when he had finished dinner. Senku didn't reply.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to lay off the mentalist, demanding that he leave him alone. But he couldn't do it, not when he knew that Gen was trying to cheer him up, worse still, he couldn't do it because he enjoyed his company so much. He thought of Byakuya, wishing that the old man was there to give him advice, his father was always a shameful and ridiculous man, the subject suited him perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see the gears in your brain stuck. I know you are a man of science, Senku-chan, but I assure you, this is not as complicated as you think.”</p><p> </p><p>"But it is. When someone is ... like <em> this </em>, the body secretes oxytocin, which causes the brain to release dopamine, serotonin, and other transistors.”</p><p> </p><p>Gen laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You look pretty miserable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand the chemical part, I understand it perfectly. But the…” ‘Human?’ Gen helped,  “yes, the human part is not clear to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't need to rush. The healthiest thing will always be to understand ourselves first, or as much as possible, and if the other person understands it, they strengthen their bond.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sound like a psychologist.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's what I was trying to graduate from.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Senku looked up at the sky. Soon after, he felt Gen lean on his shoulder, the difference between that and last time was that they were now both conscious and awake. He knew he had turned red, so he kept his eyes on the stars.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything will be fine, Senku-chan,” Gen said in a cheerful and optimistic tone, “eventually you will find someone who loves you, and you will be happy like Magma-chan and me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!?”</p><p> </p><p>Senku spun around so fast it caused Gen to fall to the ground, the latter laughing out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you must have seen your face,” Gen teased between sighs. “Sorry, Senku-chan, but it was very funny.”</p><p> </p><p>With the mini-heart attack passed, Senku found himself laughing with the mentalist. In a burst of energy and bravery that he didn't know where it came from, he pounced on Gen, holding his wrists with his hands, one on either side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the dumbest mentalist I have ever had the misfortune to meet,” he said without malice.</p><p> </p><p>Gen smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll take that as a compliment.”</p><p> </p><p>Common sense was quick to return, and oh look at the awkward position he was in. The full moon was at an ideal angle to illuminate Gen's features without Senku being able to completely cover them with his shadow, his gray eyes appearing silver. The most logical thing, he reasoned, would be to kiss him. Pity for his zero romantic experience, the only examples of which were some bad movies and teen series with adult-looking protagonists.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to do anything you don't want to,” Gen informed him gently.</p><p> </p><p>But he wanted to. He really wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>He lowered his body a little, tilting his head awkwardly. He didn't close his eyes until he was actually very close to the mentalist.</p><p> </p><p>It was more of a simple lip contact rather than a kiss, still he felt an electric current run through his entire body. After three seconds he tried to move away, suddenly thinking that he had not had the best act. Gen lifted a bit, just enough to bring their lips together again.</p><p> </p><p>This time the kiss was real.</p><p> </p><p>Senku allowed himself to be guided non-verbally by Gen, enjoying the soft texture of his lips, the sweet taste of his mouth, treasuring the sighs he heard him let out.</p><p> </p><p>Gen slipped out of his grip, only to be able to hug him by the neck, pulling him even closer to him. Outside a cool autumn breeze was blowing, shaking the treetops, inside the observatory, Senku could swear it was the middle of summer.</p><p> </p><p>Senku felt Gen's fingers squeeze his clothes desperately, as he spread his legs so that Senku could better accommodate. He let himself go.</p><p> </p><p>Internally he apologized to the French woman of the cheesy song, she had been correct in saying that contact with someone loved erased the sorrows.</p><p> </p><p>// ** // ** // ** //</p><p> </p><p>The next morning he woke to sunlight streaming through the telescope window. The night before they had only covered themselves with a blanket, and despite that he was at a very comfortable body temperature.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked until his eyes adjusted to the light. His senses waking up little by little. Gen was hugging him from behind, his face was buried in Senku's neck, because of the heavy breathing, Senku knew he was far from awakening.</p><p> </p><p>Again he closed his eyes, recalling the events of hours ago, the kisses, and the slightly more risque caresses that they tried for the candor of the moment. If someone had told him, three thousand seven hundred years ago, that he was going to wake up one day with a partner, he would not have believed them. Yet there he was.</p><p> </p><p>The so-called experiment had been a disaster from the start, his research no more than an excuse to hide his growing interest in the mentalist. In the end everything turned out well, which was the most important thing.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm so tired,” came a hoarse whisper from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Senku smiled, turned around so he could see Gen's sleepy face, who took the opportunity to change position and now he was lying on the scientist's chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Just five more minutes,” Senku replied.</p><p> </p><p>Gen let out a deep breath, refusing to open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How will I know when they have passed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll count them for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gen muttered something that was no longer understood, Senku tightened his embrace. As he was used to, he counted the seconds that had passed.</p><p> </p><p>In the end he took pity on him and let him sleep for another hour.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Fin</b> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>